


Insanity's Curse

by Bluelinklover



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Asylum, Black hat is sorta ooc, But hes still a dick, Flug needs some love, Flugs father was an asshole, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tenta dick, Tentacles, Will add more as needed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover
Summary: "Dark. Cold. Empty. These are all flug felt as he ran. What was he running from? He wasn't sure. He just knew he had to run. Foggy. Everything around him was foggy. In the distance he could hear shouts. He dashed out of the tall pine trees and into a small clearing, not stopping. 'Can't stop..'. Back into the trees, he passed an old, rotting cabin. 'Can't stop..'."





	1. Chapter 1

Dark. Cold. Empty. These are all flug felt as he ran. What was he running from? He wasn't sure. He just knew he had to run. Foggy. Everything around him was foggy. In the distance he could hear shouts. He dashed out of the tall pine trees and into a small clearing, not stopping. 'Can't stop..'. Back into the trees, he passed an old, rotting cabin. 'Can't stop..'. 

He ran. His legs were weak, wobbly. He felt like he was going to pass out. But he couldn't stop. 'Almost..'. He tripped over a branch, toppling over and rolling down the side of a hill. Landing at the bottom with a loud thud. The last thing running through his mind before passing out. 'Diablo..' 

Dark. The darkness was all he could see. It swallowed him whole. Refusing to release its grip on him. Warmth surrounded him. The darkness slowly faded. Opening his eyes flug could see a shape. A man with light black skin. A monocle, fangs? A green, fangy smile stared back at him. He could feel the mans- no. 

This was no man. The creatures chest rumbled as he spoke. "Ah, so your finally awake! I was starting to worry." Flug stayed silent, staring at the creature. Studying his face. Narrow, red eyes, perfect nose, not a single strand of hair peeking from his black tophat, a single crimson red trim around it. 

He looked lower. Broad chest, muscly neck, a wicked mint green grin still plastered to his face. "El Diablo.." flug mumbled, earning a loud cackle from the creature carrying him. He would have jumped at the sudden noise, if he wasn't in so much pain. "A common misconception. I am no devil. I am mearly a demon. But I suppose I do have a power to rival even the devil himself." 

The creature let out a soft chuckle. Flug couldn't help but stare at him. He was.. perfect. Even for a demon. 'Why do the good looking ones have to be evil..'. He smiled at the thought. Not that he was complaining. He wasn't exactly 'good' himself. Flug could feel the darkness creeping in again, trying his best to fight it off but to no avail. "Rest. You will need it." Said the demon. 

Dark again. Yet soft. His hands felt around. Silken sheets surrounded him. Their cool yet warm feeling causing him to let out a soft sigh. The bed suddenly dipped and he tensed, immediately regretting it when he felt a spark of pain rush through him, causing him to groan. 

This seems to make the demon smile. A soft one. But still holding that hint of mischief. "Take these." The demon instructed as he helped flug to sit up. He shakily took the little cup from the demons hands- no, not hands. They were claws. Albeit gloved. But he could vaguely feel them as he took the cup.

He stared at it for a minute. Resting inside were two red pills. Pain killers. He looked up at the demon skeptically, who simply gave a 'go on' motion. With one last glance flug downed the pills. Chasing it with some water that was also handed to him. He felt a shiver ripple through him as a breeze drifted through the room. 

This must be his house- no. This was no house. A demons lair. He took the opportunity to look around. A fireplace, a crimson couch with a crimson, tall backed chair to match. Black curtains on the windows. Fluttering with the breeze to reveal the starry sky. A bookcase, the bed and two end tables. 

He looked again and saw a door to his left, the way they came in. And one on the wall facing the bed. 'Must be the bathroom..'. The demon cleared his throat, causing flug to whip his head around and look at him. "Do you speak English?" He asked. Flug nodded. "Good. What is your name?" Flug thinks for a moment. His name? 

He thought harder. Surly he didn't conk his head when he fell. Right? 'Think..'. A flash. A sudden image flashed across his mind. A women in her mid 30s. Tall, slender, fidgety. The smell of homemade tortillas filled the air. Along with a name. Well, part of a name. "F.. Fl-Fl.." he tried to speak, but it only resulted in his throat hurting. 

The demon sighed. "Wait here. I will go get a bath robe and some cough syrup." Flug simply nodded and watched as he stood, fixing his tie and smoothing out his suit before walking in big strides across the room. The demon rummaged around, making an 'aha!' Sound when he found what he was looking for. 

With a smirk, he strunted back over. Holding a hand out to flug and helping him out of the bed. "Come along you filthy mutt. Let's get you clean before you dirty anything else." He finished with a sigh of annoyance. Flug hung his head low and nodded. Looking back at the sheets to find them covered in dirt, sweat and blood. 

With a few stumbles and trips they managed to make it to the bathroom. Before flug could reach the knob a black, gloved hand zipped out and opened the door. He blinked a few times before looking up at the creature, who seemed to be getting more irritated by the moment. He ushered flug inside and set the robe aside. 

"Strip." It was a simple command, but flug couldn't help but flush a soft rose color. He reached up to take off the broken straight jacket that hung from him. Letting it fall to the floor with a 'thunk'. However when he reached to take the scrubs off he winced. A sudden sharp pain shot down his left arm. 

"What is it now?" The creature grumbled. Flug gave a slightly distressed noise as he glanced at him. The demon stood from his place on the side of the tub and gently grabbed flugs arm. He lifted it ever so slightly, earning a pained whine in return. He felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. 

'Pitiful. Humans are so weak. Fragile. Yet they've managed to survive this long.' The creature chuckled to himself. Ignoring the confused look the human gave him. "I suppose I'll just have to cut this off, since you don't seem to be able to lift your arm." Flug nodded at him and watched as he snatched a pair of scissors from a drawer. 

Lifting it up and cutting the fabric of the sleeve, working his way to the collar. The cold metal brushing against his neck, making him shiver before making its way back down to finish cutting the blood soaked shirt off. "If you lost this much blood, I think you'd be dead." The demon suddenly spoke. Flug tilted his head at his words. Only to receive a knowing smirk. 

"It's not just your blood is it~" he mocked. Flug turned away. He could feel his stomach churn. "First kill?" He asked. Chuckling when he received a huff. "They say the first is always the best. But I disagree. The first is.." he trials off, seeming to be thinking of the words. "Messy. You don't know what your doing, perhaps afraid of getting caught." 

He paused to clean the scissors, giving flug time to strip the rest of the clothes. "No. Definitely not the best. The ones after the first however.." the demon laughed in an evil way. "Now those are always the best. Taking more precaution, experimenting~" flug seemed to perk up at the last one, another flash. A solid white room. Tiled floors, Sheetrock walls. A few tables and chairs. Beakers and tubes. A lab. 

"S.. Sc.. Scientist.." flug managed. It was enough to make the creature turn. "A scientist? Oh my, how convenient!" He seemed to be suddenly excited by this new revaluation. "I happen to be in need of a scientist. Perhaps after you've healed, and after I've done a through background check, I could offer you a position." 

The demon suddenly grew close. "But just remember before you say no, I saved you. And I could easily put you back out." Flug gulped and nodded. "Good boy." He pat the humans head gently, his hand trailed down to the left side of his face. Feeing the rough, bumpy skin under his gloved claws. Something close to a purr escaped his lips. 

"My my, whoever could damage to such a lovely face.." flug flinched away. Quickly hiding his face in his arms. "Now now pet. That's no way to act to the demon who saved you~" he chuckled. "Come now, let's get you clean." He helped Flug into the tub and began to wash him. 

The creature spent a good five minutes scrubbing the humans filthy body. Not trusting him to do it himself. "Were you wallowing in the mud? This is really caked on.." he mumbled as he grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into his ungloved hands and lathering flugs filthy, knotted, blonde hair. 

Flug made little squeaks and hisses as the demon brushed against his neck and cheeks. Only to cause the creature to smile and chuckle. "Is it sore? I have some ointment that could help." Flug shook his head, a hand absentmindedly rubbing the scar that trailed from the top of his head to his collar bone and shoulder blade. 

"H.. Hideous.. u..ugly.." he mumbled. The creature made a 'tsk' sound as he grabbed the cup he'd been using to rinse him. "Close your eyes if you don't want soap in them." Flug barley had enough time to close them before he felt warm bathwater being poured onto his hair, soapy suds running down his body and into the water waiting below. 

Once the demon was done he looked flug over and deemed him clean. A smile on his face as he helped the human out of the tub, he enjoyed the way flug shivered in the cool air of the bathroom. Strolling over and grabbing the robe, he comes back, walking slowly so he can watch him continue to shiver and shift uncomfortably. Chuckling to himself he hands the poor man the robe. 

"wear this. It's warm and fluffy. Humans like that correct?" The creature asked as he watched closely as flug put the robe on, who gave a shrug to answer his question. "I'll show you to your room. Then I'll take you to the kitchen. No doubt you must be hungry?" The creature asked with a slightly raised brow. He received a small nod in response. 

As they walked flug took the opportunity to look around. Every so often he'll see something out of the corner of his eye that spooks him, causing him to squeal and cling to the demons arm, who simply rolled his red eyes in return. As they reached their first stop a clang came from inside. The creature pushed the door open to find what looked like three floating, transparent sheets. 

"Ahem." They turned quickly, making soft swooshing sounds as they swirled their way to the demon. "What do you three think your doing?" He asked with a raised brow. They cower slightly before rubbing against his sides affectionately. Earning a sigh in return. "Get back to your posts. I don't keep you to wonder about and cause trouble." He said with a hiss. 

They fled quickly. Flug gently tugged on the creatures sleeve. "W-What are t-they.." he asked in a hushed tone. "Spirits. They are in charge of guarding the manor, spooking away any unwanted guests. And they also make for good company as they don't complain." He said with a hum as he lead flug inside. 

A small gasp escaped the slender human as he looked around. To a normal person this room would be plain. Tasteless. Cheap even. But to flug, someone who's spent most of his life confined to small spaces. This was the best thing ever. He bounced where he stood, looking up at the demon with a small smile and pleading eyes. 

The creature rolled his eyes and shooed him in. "This is your room. I didn't know your size, and I couldn't exactly measure you while you slept. So I guessed." Flug nodded, running in and checking things out before running back over and hugging the demon tightly. Who simply grumbled about being 'touched by a filthy mutt', but he patted flugs back in return. 

"We don't have all day. We still have tests to run, you need food so you can heal." He turned on his heel and started off to the kitchen, leaving flug to hurry and catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait, I had zero motivation to work on any of my fan fictions. But hopefully y'all like it ^~^ keep an eye out for more stories hehe~

Once they reached the kitchen the demon settled flug at the table while he looked in the fridge for something to make. What do humans eat again? Oh well, guess he'd have to ask. "What do you humans eat?" He asked bluntly. Flug thought for a moment. "E-Eggs please.." the creature nodded and got to work. Flug looked around as he waited, noticing portraits on the walls. 

Did he always have these? He hadn't noticed before.. he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the others voice. "So, now that you seem to be able to talk better, what is your name?" The creature asked, not taking his eyes off his task. "F-Florence.. Florence Flug.." the human said in a hushed tone. The demon made a 'hum' sound. 

"W-What is yours..?" He asked. "I am blackhat. But you will address me as 'Mr. Blackhat' or 'sir'." Flug nodded. 'Blackhat.. what a interesting name.' He thought to himself as he laid his head on his good arm and watched the creature closely. Flugs stomach started to rumble as the smell of the food drifted to his nose. 

He opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, to see a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. Flug muttered a 'thank you' before he dug in. Blackhats sat across from the skinny human, watching him practically inhale the food. "There's more where that came from. You dont need to sneak food." he said matter o factly and pointed to the piece of toast flug was trying to hide in the robe. 

"S-Sorry sir.." the human hung his head a bit. Glancing up in time to see the others gloved hand waving dismissively. Flug tried his best to eat slower, dispite his stomach yelling at him. Soon he finished the plate, but his stomach was still grumbling. It caused him to groan softly. Blackhat chuckled and stood. "Why dont i make you something more filling." it wasnt a question. 

Flug fidgeted a bit as he watched the other dig through the pantry and fridge. Pulling out various ingredients. "W-What are you m-making?" he asked. "I was thinking i'd make some tilapia. If i season and cook it right it will be full of nutrients. I read somewhere that human bodies need nutrients in order to survive." blackhat replied. 

"Oh.. C-Can i watch?" he says in an almost whisper. As if he's afraid to ask. The demon was quiet for a moment. "I do not mind. As long as you are not in the way." flug nodded and stood, pushing his chair in before shuffling his way to the stove. He shifted from foot to foot as he watched the others skillful hands work. 

"Have you ever had fish before?" blackhat asks. Flug nods. "I u-used to eat it a lot g-growing up.." the demon gives a pleased hum. "Any particular way you like it cooked?" Flug shrugs in response. Blackhat 'hm's as he slips the fish into a skillet. He turns the heat up ever so slightly before adding some more seasoning and herbs. 

"It smells really good..!" flug made a 'mmmm' sound as he continued to watch, leaning towards blackhat a bit. "Ahem." said demon cleared his throat. Flug gave a confused look before realizing that he was leaning against the others shoulder. "Ah! S-Sorry Mr. Blackhat, sir!" he quickly pulled away and settled for fiddling with the string tying the robe together.

Blackhat simply rolled his eyes as he flipped the fish. "After this we will go to the lab. I have tests i need to run. And im sure you would like to see the place you'll be working at." he said with a slight smirk. Flug nodded. He couldn't wait to see the lab. It's been years since he's been in one! All he wanted to do was create, something, anything! He just wanted to make things. 

A tap on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, he hid a smile behind a robe sleeve as he was lead back to the kitchen table, which he noticed was long. You could easily seat a family of six at it. Once seated, the creature set the plate of pan seared tilapia in front of flug. "It looks amazing sir!" The human said with a slight sparkle in his eyes. 

He picked up his fork, carefully cutting a piece off and putting it into his mouth, he chewed slowly, savoring the taste. 'Mmmm' Was the only thing flug said as he ate more of the delicious fish. He hadn't even noticed he was being watch, nor did he really care at that moment.

The demon, Blackhat, seemed to be eyeing this frail little human carefully. Almost as if he were sizing him up. He noticed the way flug would blush ever so slightly as he took a bite, he would have said that his cooking was just that good. But the human did have a slight fever, so that could be what was causing the red tint on those freckled cheeks. 

Soon the plate was clean, nearly spotless as the human quite literally licked up every last crumb. With a chuckle, Blackhat collected the dirty dishes and set them in the sink. "Come along now, we have wasted enough time as it is." The creature said as he ushered the human from the room and into the hallway. Flug simply nodded, making sure to memorize the route the taller man was taking. It wasn't a bad thing to do, considering he was going to be living here. 

The hallways were windy and quite easy to get lost in, he had some trouble keeping up with the fancy suited creature. But flug managed not to get separated. Soon Blackhat stopped at a pair of glass double doors, stepping a side he pushed one open and ushered the human in. "This is the laboratory. You can arrange it as you like once you start, but until then you may only look." Flug nods at the demons words, but only half registered them as he looked around the lab in amazement. 

There were things here that he's only ever seen in government facilities! "This is amazing... There's so many different types of equipment!" The humans voice was a tad squeaky, as it was filled with excitement. It made Blackhat chuckle. Humans were so easily impressed. 

"Sit here." He commanded, flug nodded and did as he was told, but he couldn't stop looking around. On the walls hung grey colored metal cabinets filled with beakers and tubes of all sizes and shapes. Filing cabinets lined one wall, counters with drawers sat under some of the wall cabinets. 

Towards the middle of the room sat a few metal tables, along with a couple desks, one of witch he was currently sitting beside. He looked straight ahead as Black hat sat down in the desks rolling chair, which looked more like a stool then a chair. Flug noticed a couple doors, spaced with a taller filing cabinet. One was labeled 'Closet' while the other had the words 'Subject Cells'. 

An involuntary shiver ran down the humans spine, was he going to get do tests on live subjects? He's done plenty of experiments on cadavers before but never on a live person. Suddenly a gloved hand snapped its claws in front of his face, returning his attention to the matter at hand. 

He watched closely as the demon took his suit jacket off, loosened his tie just a bit and rolled up his button down shirt sleeves. The creature then reached onto the plain white desk and grabbed a penlight. He pulled flug to him, who was also in a rolling chair, and held the light an inch or so away from his face before turned it on. 

"Eyes straight." Blackhat commanded as he checked the humans pupil response. Once he deemed them normal he turned the light off and wrote something on a paper, flug had only a moment to glance at it before Blackhat turned back again, but he could see very elegant hand writing. 

"Open the robe, I need to listen to your chest." He said in a neutral tone, the humans cheeks seemed to get a bit redder at the order, and he sort of shifted uncomfortably. But he did as told. Removing the robe just enough to reveal his slender, scarred torso. Blackhat took note that the man was to skinny as his bones outlines we're showing through his skin. 

He picked up the stethoscope, which was hanging on a hook at the edge of the desk, and situated it so he could listen to flugs breathing. He noticed a slightly worrying sound, but coupled with his redness and fever, he chalked it up to the common cold, possibly due to his fall down the hill. Once finished, he reset the stethoscope back where it was and pulled flugs chair a bit closer. He had to get up to search for the reflex hammer, but once found he sat back down and tapped one of flugs knees gently. 

Seeing that his reflex was normal, he moved to the other. It was slower and didn't move like the right leg. Blackhat sighed, jotting it all down on the paper, the left side of flugs body showed to be more damaged then the right. And it would most likely be that way until the human healed. "Alright flug, follow, I need to get your measurements." The demon ushered with a wave of his hand. The human, flug, nodded. Following the creature, who was starting to make flug feel... Warm. In a way. 

Once again spaced out in his own little world, he bumped into the  back of the top hat wearing man, nearly falling onto his bottom. Luckily for him, the creature had fast reflexes, and was able to catch the human before he fell. "Pay attention!" Blackhat snapped, his mint green fangs showing in a snarl. It caused flug to flinch, his good arm flying above to protect his head. 

With a sigh, Blackhat composed himself and carefully led flug onto the scale. "Stop shaking, I won't be able to get an accurate reading with you being fidgety." He said in a less snappy tone, flug took a deep breath, calming himself down as best as he could. The demon watched scale carefully. This human was much to skinny indeed. He barely weighed 125lbs, probably 127 soaking wet. 

"Now your hight, stand up straight." He said, watching flug take another deep breath before straightening himself up. 5'8, definitely underweight for his hight. "Follow." The human nodded at the simple command, Blackhat made his way back to the desk, writing down the new information he then picked up the paper, putting it into a clipboard before tucking it under his arm. 

"I'm taking you back to your room, you may do as you wish l, as long as you get some rest." Flug nodded, he didn't really want to sleep, but from the tone the taller man had. It didn't look as if he had much of a choice. He kept his head down as he followed the charcoal skin color creature through the halls, back to his bedroom. Blackhat opened the door and once again, ushered the human inside. "I'll be back later to check your wounds." He informed the blond before closing the door, not giving him a chance to respond. 

'Time for a little research.' The demon said to himself as he made his way to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I absolutely love villainous, especially paperhat. I will try to update as often as i can but it probably wont be as long as thia chapter.. Well anyway! Hope you enjoy, be sure to leave a kudos if ya like it and let me know what ya think~


End file.
